


march to the sea.

by xmrmistyeyedx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmrmistyeyedx/pseuds/xmrmistyeyedx
Summary: first pov thing I ever wrote its shitty bye





	march to the sea.

I don't know how I got here.  
I'm walking in a line of god knows how many people, yet they all look the same.  
We're walking on an old, creaky, wooden pier. It's above the ocean, the waves are choppy, and the water looks dark. I see nothing but the ocean around me. I don't dare to look around, I don't know why. Maybe it's because I don't have enough energy to.  
I am staring at the person in front of me. Their hair is short and brown, just like everyone else's, including my own. It makes me feel... like I am nothing special. I'm just another person trudging through this line.  
My eyes are so heavy. I can't think straight. I don't think to open my mouth, to call out for anyone who may answer. The whole line is silent. "Snap out of it." I think to myself. I don't know what I'm snapping out of, I look down at myself, I notice I'm wearing an old black hoodie. I don't recall this jacket, it's not mine. Why am I in this line, who's jacket is this, who are all of these people?  
splash, splash, splash.  
My thoughts are interrupted as I hear loud splashes in the water. I move my head to the right, I notice people are falling into the unforgiving waves.  
"Someone help them!" I yell.  
No sound comes out.  
"There's no helping them." I hear from behind me. A boy is there, he has dark brown hair, and stubble on his face. He looks different, but simple enough to fit into the line. I turn around slightly, still walking forward, albeit slowly. "Can they hear me?" I ask.  
"No." the boy says to me, speaking through gritted teeth. How can that be? Why can this boy hear me? Am I imagining this? Am I dreaming? I don't even know.  
I hear more bodies fall into the water, I want to feel bad, but I'm too exhausted to emote.  
The line is moving faster now, the splashes in the water growing louder and louder still. I feel myself speeding up, speeding up more and more as each second passes. The wood under me creaking, the waves rising, the clouds turn a gruesome purple, maybe grey? I feel my heart rate skyrocket, I'm tired still, but rather than exhaustion, I'm tired of being a part of this hellish cycle.  
I'm inching closer to the front, I hadn't even noticed. I look up into the sky, I get a sudden surge of energy and emotion. It's back, I'm back.  
I look in the sky, I spot something. What is it? It's shaped like a disk, a beam of blindingly bright light emitting from the bottom.  
"A spaceship." I whisper to myself.  
I stop dead in my tracks. The boy behind me stops, people bump into him, making him bump into me. The whole line ahead of me turns to me, their eyes dead, their voices monotone. "This line is the only way." they all chant. I stare up at the sky, clenching my fist as I try to drown out the people screaming at me.  
The boy behind me steps out of the line.  
"Follow me instead." he screams, to the top of his lugs he screams it over and over again. "Follow me, follow me, follow me!" he screams, his eyes shutting, his face reddining as air escapes his lungs, and barely any returns to him. He's pleading, yelling as loud as he can.  
He grabs my hand, his nails digging into my skin.  
We jump.  
I feel the water encase me, every memory I have, every thing I have ever said, written, drawn, sung, it all escapes me. I open my eyes, the salt of the water burning, god, it burns. It's dark, it's all blurred beyond recognition, but then I see the boy, floating, but unlike myself, he's smiling.  
I figure out why.  
He's not in this line anymore.  
Neither am I.  
The jacket's gone, I'm in my favourite shirt. I don't know what to do, so I just float. I stay stationary as my body goes limp, I'm okay. The boy seems okay too. I'm not tired anymore. I'm smiling.  
I feel air, oxygen, I'm no longer in this water. We're on shore. On another pier, actually. But there's no line, no ending to the wood that I can see. The boy is laying on his back, smiling foolishly at the lightened sky. I'm sitting up, staring at him.  
"What was that? Am I alive? Who are you?" I mutter out, jumbling my own words together.  
"That was the March to the Sea. You'll be there again this time next year. You just have to choose if you'll let the sea take you." the boy says, still lying down.  
"Don't let it take you." he says, expressionless. He seems ... sad. His eyes shut, tears stream down his face, but they aren't tears. They're streams of colorful... I don't know what it is, actually. Off-set shades of orange, green, yellow, blue, and fushia cover his face.  
I wipe my cheeks, noting the same colors rubbing off onto my hand.  
He disappears.  
I hear a low hum in the air, I'm stranded. The humming sounds like a person, but louder. It puts me to sleep. When I wake up however, I find I'm in a line once again.  
I let the sea take me.


End file.
